shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Canarrow
She turns up at Verdant to ask Oliver if he's told her family that she's alive. Oliver probes into Sara's reasons for being in Starling City still, suggesting that she wants to reconnect with her family. They're interrupted by Det. Lance, who speaks to Oliver, and Sara leaves after glimpsing her father for the first time in 6 years. After "The Mayor" shoots up the city's guns for cash initiative and Sin is hit, Sara watches over her outside the hospital when Oliver recruits her to help stop the influx of guns. Oliver's impressed with Sara's fighting prowess and it's evident from when she first reveals herself that there are lingering romantic feelings for both of them. He convinces Sara to take the step back towards her real life and reuniting with her family. She stays with Oliver at his mansion, and talks to Oliver in the middle of the night as she wakes from nightmares of the Queen's Gambit sinking. Sara is hesitant to reunite with her family, which Oliver doesn't understand until they are attacked at the mansion. Sara meets Team Arrow in the Foundry and finally reveals why she can't talk to her family: she's a member of the League of Assassins. Oliver's outraged and angry, showing no understanding for the circumstances under which Sara ended up in that situation. After the team locate the attacker, Al-Owal, Sara and Oliver fight him and other League members but they can't take them. Al-Owal threatens Sara's family, so Oliver sets out to protect Laurel while Sara must reveal herself to her father. Watching Sara deal with showing her father who she has become, he finally understands how scared Sara was that they would hate her. To avoid risking her family's safety, Sara leaves Starling City and Oliver is saddened, indicating he wanted to start something with Sara. Both feeling estranged from their old lives by their new identities as assassins, they find common ground and start a whirlwind romance. Oliver falls head over heels for Sara and is eager to commit to her longterm, suggesting they move in together. Sara doesn't feel she can escape what she has done with the League of Assassins and leaves a heartbroken Oliver, saying she would pull him back into the darkness. LOSS Following their break-up, Sara stays in Starling City and keeps working with the team and Oliver, who moves on to Felicity. When Sara is murdered Oliver is heartbroken, having lost Sara a third time. It becomes a point of contention between him and Laurel, and 6 months after Sara's death, Laurel resurrects her with the Lazarus Pit and brings a blood-lusting, feral Sara back to Star City. When Oliver discovers what Laurel's done he is livid and calls in a favour with John Constantine, who, with assistance from Oliver and Laurel, finds and restores Sara's soul. HEROES Sara feels lost after all she's been through and decides to join up with Rip Hunter and his mission. She and Oliver don't really stay in touch, but Sara visits the team 6 months after leaving with Rip and finds her Dad who tells her about Laurel. Sara doesn't blame Oliver and they stay allies, working together on their first mission with different teams in 2016 when they take on the Dominators. After resolving the alien fight, Sara and Oliver have a moment together where they reflect on how the entire group of superheroes started when the two of them snuck away together on the Queen's Gambit in 2008. Their bond is eternal and they will always be fundamental to each other's lives. In 2017 Sara and Oliver are abducted to Earth-X by the Earth-X Dark Arrow and Overgirl, as well as Eobard Thawne (in Harrison Wells' body). They manage to escape but not before they lose Martin Stein. Oliver tries to talk to Sara about how she's feeling, which she dismisses saying she can mourn after they save the world. Oliver tries to allow her a moment by saying he understands the burden of leadership in times of crisis and that she has a right to hurt. Moments :TREMORS :Sara inspires Oliver in both the past and present to reach Slade and Roy, respectively, through their hearts. Fanon A common pairing and one of the most significant Arrow pairings for many fans, given that this is the closest fans felt they ever came to seeing a Green Arrow/Canary romance in the series. With Sara moving to another series, it seems unlikely that they would ever be endgame on the show. Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :oliver/sara #3 @FanForum TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : YT :the princess and the pie Quotes Photos :Canarrow/Gallery Media Oliver and sara hello Oliver and sara together Canarrow white blood Notes and references }}